You Would Rather Be Mine
by pzyche08
Summary: "I know you see me a little more than a tasty little thing." Caroline gave him a small but genuine smile and maybe if giving her more compliments like that would elicit such a response from her maybe then he wouldn't mind as much. Kol/Caroline/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU WOULD RATHER BE MINE**

_And if you're still alive when you're twenty-five_

_Why should I kill you like you asked me to_

_If you're still alive when you're twenty-five_

_Oh, would I kill you?_

_You told me to but I really don't want to_

- New Love Grows on Trees by Pete Doherty

"You seem to have caught my brother's eye," the tall, brown haired, fair skinned Original said with a hint of amusement in his voice she instantly found irksome. "I certainly wasn't expecting it at all. Didn't know his taste in women could change. Not even after a millennium."

She wanted to pretend she didn't have any idea about what he was talking about; she did not even bother glancing at his direction. Instead, she carefully picked up her glass of bourbon from the counter, bringing it slowly on her lips to down the amber liquor in one go. She won't flinch if she can help it. '_Sometimes silence is the best response you can give_', she remembered Damon telling her once.

The lad who was currently situated a few seats away from her at the bar gave her a devious smile, his dimples showing. She caught the expression on his face from the corner of her eye and she just couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and the stupid old hybrid who has been plaguing her mind ever since he had saved her life.

"Whatever happened to the fierce young woman who defiantly spoke to my brother a fortnight ago?" She turned her upper body to his direction, her gaze taking in his features fully. _Now that statement seemed to have finally gotten her attention, _he thought to himself. "Cat bit your tongue?"

"Whatever happened to your manners?" Caroline snapped, raising her eyebrows, challenging him. "Oh, right, apparently, centuries of sleeping in a coffin does that to you." She stood, hastily taking her blood red clutch bag with her, before striding away from him, clearly not having the patience to deal with another troublesome Original family member right now.

He instantaneously moved in her direction then stopped right in front of her, completely blocking her way. His swift movements could not have been recognized by a mere human. "Well, then, since we haven't been formally introduced to each other yet, my name is Kol," he took her soft hand in his, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles, letting his lips linger there for a moment until she pulled away, taken aback by his actions yet all the more aggravated. "Am most definitely **pleased—**"He used as much bravado in saying the word _pleased _to make her all the more riled up, as if she couldn't get any madder_, "_to meet you sweet **_Caroline_**." He did not miss the way her cheeks turn slightly rouge in colour with the way her name easily rolled of his tongue. "You'd certainly make a nice little plaything," he added smirking, his tone playful.

Something about the way he said it made her self-control falter but before she could even hit him, he had already grabbed her wrist roughly making her gasp in pain.

"Now, where are your manners, _love_?" He calmly said but his tone was mocking. Something told her she should be scared at the moment, not that she wasn't _yet_; after all, she was the one who's in a compromising position with her back on his chest, his fingers still grasping her wrist. He can get intimidating when he wants to be and his calm demeanour is just a prelude to something else entirely… idiosyncratic. According to Damon's recount of his brief encounter with Klaus's brothers, Elijah claims Kol is the crazy one, which is an understatement to say since everyone in their family appears to be manic.

"I'm not the one who's eavesdropping in on other people's conversations," she retorted, elbowing him on his chest. She knew the action did not faze him at all; however, it was enough to distract him so that she managed to get away from his hold. She was grateful that no one has seen her using her vampire speed in the process. It would be a pain in the ass to compel all the patrons in the vicinity if that had been the case. "And just so you know, I am not anyone's plaything," she confidently added, whipping her blonde hair, her companion secretly enjoying the scent of coconut and vanilla filling his senses.

"But you are my **brother's pet**. Tell me, my dear, are you keeping your interactions with Klaus a secret? 'Cause if you are then you shouldn't have to anymore considering the non-reaction of your friends seeing the two of you dancing together." Caroline's demeanour changed upon hearing his words and Kol felt somewhat displeased with himself when he saw a flash of hurt crossing her features but he quickly hid it with a taunting smirk. "Aside from that insignificant human my beloved sister seemed to be fond of," he finished.

She let out a defeated sigh, "Can't you just cut to the chase and tell me what you want from me?"

Kol smiled again with that charming yet deceiving smile of his that she could not help but associate with his other siblings'. "I'm beginning to understand why my brother finds you captivating so much that he acts like a bashful teenager around you," he said, recalling the way Klaus complimented her on her beauty, however tacky that had been. He tried to stop himself from chuckling, which earned him a puzzled look from his companion. "It highly amuses me how embarrassing he gets with those failed attempts at impressing you."

"Again? Eavesdropping much?" Caroline retorted, rolling her eyes at his speech. If she were any other girl, she would have been flattered by an Original Hybrid's growing interest in her but she wasn't and she knows better.

Kol ignored her comment and continued with what he was intending to say, "You have fire burning inside of you, **_my dearest Caroline_**." He closed the distance separating them; he ran his fingers along her cheekbone to her jaw yet before she could even pull away, his touch was already gone, replaced by a gush of wind blowing in her direction.

Just when she thought he was finished with what he wanted to say as she watched him casually walking away, he turned around to face her again. He held her gaze for a second, as if he was reading her thoughts. "The more you try to escape him, the more he's going to want you."

He only stood there, trying to gauge her reaction. After a moment of silence, she replied, with conviction, "I would rather die."

He certainly wasn't expecting that answer yet he couldn't ignore the seriousness in her expression as she said it. On the other hand, he knows Klaus would do anything to get what he wanted and even death couldn't stand in his way. He sees it clearly now. Why this baby vampire fascinates his older brother so much. He instantly felt the urge, the strong desire, to have her for himself, to make her yield to him, only him, his brother be damned. "No," he said in finality, with as much resolve as her, if not more. "You would rather **be mine**."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Caroline in the middle of the room. She hadn't realized how long she's been holding her breath when she finally heaves a sigh. She blinked her eyes for a moment, trying to recollect her thoughts. Her heart was beating loud and fast in her chest and if she hadn't been dead for a while now, she was certain she might have gotten a heart attack at this instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY JEALOUSY**

_My life  
>You electrify my life<br>Let's conspire to ignite  
>All the souls that would die just to feel alive<em>

_I'll never let you go_  
><em>If you promise not to fade away<em>  
><em>Never fade away<em>

_Our hopes and expectations  
>Black holes and revelations<em>

- Starlight by Muse

Her mind was running at the speed of light and there was nothing she craved more than being alone consumed in her thoughts in the confines and safety of her own bedroom, after consuming an O positive blood bag and taking a cold shower that is.

"Seriously?" Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes at the All Mighty Original Hybrid leaning by the doorframe to her house as if she had not been expecting him. It's not like he's been dropping by her house every night since that blasted party. Totally not the case. "Can't you just leave me alone for one night?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, love," Klaus simply offered. His eyes conveying genuine sincerity, something she could not seem to ignore any longer but is trying very hard to given the circumstances. He recognized the struggle on her part yet if there was one thing he had cultivated so well over the centuries; it's his unwavering determination.

In her head, she was contemplating giving him a lengthy account of her encounter with his self-absorbed and sadistic yet undeniably handsome younger brother. The similarities between him and Kol are oh so very obvious; it could not be denied they are siblings. Even though Kol looks sort of like a younger version of Elijah, his mannerisms and vibe, simply put, are more reminiscent of Klaus's.

But before Caroline could even begin to formulate a comeback, Klaus continued, "There's something I came here to tell you, **Caroline**…" Even the way Kol says her name is akin to how Klaus regards her. The only difference is that Klaus speaks it in a more affectionate way, whereas Kol's manner is more teasing. "The thing is, I'm immortal and I simply have all the time in the world to change your perception of me."

The swift wind was blowing her blonde tresses in all directions so he moved closer to where she was standing with the intention of tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. However, he froze when he caught the smell of his younger brother on her. Caroline flinched when she suddenly felt him sniffing her hair, her neck, her collarbone and her shoulders. Then Klaus tightly seized her right wrist where Kol had his firm hold on her a while ago. Klaus wanted to validate if it had been truly his lunatic brother who had been on her by pulling her wrist closer to his nostrils for inspection, his dark brown eyes catching glimpse of a fading bruise. His eyes roamed all over her body, carefully inspecting her for other signs of violence his nuisance of a brother might have inflicted on her. Finding none, he let out a relieved sigh knowing she wasn't badly hurt. On the other hand, he was deeply troubled by the idea of _him_ running his fingers all over her when it should have been his hands caressing her body.

Caroline was puzzled by the various emotions crossing his features in just a matter of minutes but she wasn't dense, contrary to what other people think of her. She knew what brought about Klaus's sudden change in demeanour. True enough, he basically has these psychopathic tendencies towards people but she couldn't say the same about the look of absolute jealousy in his eyes. She chuckled, the sound of her melodious laughter immediately easing the tension exploding between them.

It amazes him how hearing her laugh can affect him so, now that he seemed to relax a bit. He raised his brow at her, demanding an explanation for eliciting that kind of reaction from her. "You're jealous," she claimed in a knowing tone, albeit teasingly. Her taunting smirk evocative of the ones he usually reserves for her alone. _He's rubbing off on her_, he thought happily.

He gave her a coy smile of his own. "So what if I am?" She mirrored the look he was giving her, with her left brow raised and her arms crossed in front of her. "Jealous, that is."

That suddenly reminded her of a Chuck and Blair scene in Gossip Girl where Chuck was vehemently denying his jealousy over Blair's incessant mention of Nate during her disastrous birthday party. She chuckled at the thought of her allusion of the hybrid towards a fictitious character, however fitting the personification is.

The amusement evident on her face disappeared when she realized the solemn look that his eyes held. She let out an exasperated sigh, "do you really want me to answer that?" she probed, yet her eyes spoke contrasting words: _'you already know the answer to that.'_

"You're already _spoken for_," he said quoting her, not bothering to hide the dismay in his voice, nevertheless, he declared his next words with fervor and conviction: "I have been for a thousand years, my love, I don't care if it's going to take a decade or half a century for as long as you **be mine**;" Caroline flinched in reaction with the way he said it, be_ mine, _as if being _his_ was something as inevitable as fate. She has never wanted to be in a position where Elena had found herself to be stuck in, caught between the desires and stipulations of two brothers, no matter how _flattering_ it is. "I know you're still young, you're probably thinking what you have with Tyler is destiny or something akin to that—"

But before Klaus could even finish his sentence, Caroline had already beat him to it, "Stop! Just stop right there, Klaus! Don't you even dare say anything about my relationship!" She yelled in exasperation, pointing her finger at him reprovingly. Had it been anyone else, she knew he would have ripped her heart out or decapitate her for simply defying him. A part of her knows he would never bring himself to cause herself harm, she doesn't know whether to be reassured or fearful of that fact. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about love or what it entails! What Tyler and I **_had_**."

Klaus regarded her, not bothering to comment on that little slip of hers, her subconscious admittance that Tyler and her were already over. He simply went along with it. "What you had with Tyler was simply a matter of convenience. You'd think it would last forever but in all actuality, your connection with him only started because you were there for him when no one else had been. You were the only option at the time. Sure, it might seem romantic at first, you having something in common, being supernatural beings and helping each other with the changes that come with it. The truth is, your connection only stemmed from desperation, it couldn't have evolved any more than that." _It's only an illusion of love, _he added thoughtfully.

She wanted to yell at him. Instead, she kept her mouth shut. Silence lingered between them. Her face showed a mixture of emotions - _anger, hurt and doubt_, that she was trying so desperately to hide but it's clearly, unmistakeably, etched on her face. After all, she always wears her heart on her sleeve and that quirk of hers is what has drawn her to him in the first place. It brought him discomfort, seeing her this way; however, he knows that he would have hurt her a little so that he can make her see his way.

"I'm tired," she said icily, purposely avoiding his gaze as she opened the door to her house with her key. "I'd appreciate it if we end it here now."

He was expecting her to throw the door at his face but she only took a step inside, her eyes still avoiding his. She could have chosen to be rude to him at this moment, not even a small amount of courtesy especially after the harsh (yet truer) words he had said. He was glad that he was finally getting through to her, somehow.

He only smiled at her in understanding; contemplated running his index finger through the frown lines on her face but he decided against it. "Good night, my darling Caroline," he amiably said in his velvet voice instead. "See you in my dreams, if I'm lucky," he added with a mischievous grin before he disappeared into the night, leaving to hunt his annoying little brother down.

* * *

><p>As for the Gossip Girl reference, the scene Caroline was alluding to was from S1E8. I've always thought Caroline to be a Chair fan, despite having been preoccupied with the supernatural stuff and persuasive (but not to mention hot) OriginalsSuitors.

**Blair:** You sound like a jealous boyfriend.**  
>Chuck: <strong>Yeah right. You wish.**  
>Blair: <strong>No. You wish.**  
>Chuck: <strong>Please!**  
>Blair: <strong>And so do you. Do you... like me?**  
>Chuck: <strong>Define like.**  
>Blair: <strong>(chuckles) You have got to be kidding. I do not believe this.**  
>Chuck: <strong>How do you think I feel? I haven't slept. I feel sick... like there's something in my stomach... fluttering.**  
>Blair: <strong>Butterflies? Oh no, no, no. This is not happening.  
><strong>Chuck: <strong>No one is more surprised or shamed than I am.  
><strong>Blair:<strong> Chuck, you know that I adore all of God's creatures and all the metaphors that they inspire but these butterflies have got to be murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just would like to say thank you to everyone who has added "You Would Rather Be Mine" on their favorites and story alerts, most especially to those Klaroline fans who took some time to review the story**, **I really appreciate it. =D

One of my readers said that the tenses were confusing so I made some revisions, I would recommend everyone to re-read the two previous chapters or if not, then, as for the third installment, have at it:

Please Read and Review!

And please tell me what you think about Caroline/Klaus/Kol in this chapter, their interactions, dialogues, reactions, everything. I would greatly appreciate it if you can also make a suggestion about what's going to happen next in the story. I must admit I don't have any ideas as of the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>A TUG OF WAR<strong>

_I've been watching your world from afar, _  
><em> I've been trying to be where you are, <em>  
><em> And I've been secretly falling apart, <em>  
><em> I'll see. <em>  
><em> To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, <em>  
><em> You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, <em>  
><em> You turn every head but you don't see me.<br>_

- Strange and Beautiful ~ Aqualung

"I figured you'd be into classical music," Caroline spoke, handing Kol a black Ipod Touch as soon as she saw him slumped lazily against one of the chaise lounge chairs in the living room, watching a documentary on the greatest inventions of the 21st century. He took the small gadget from her hand, smiling seductively at her as their fingers brushed against each other; she characteristically rolled her eyes at this. Before her arrival, she had envisioned him to be standing front of a full length mirror admiring his own reflection; he would later on ask her to tell him how handsome he looks, the narcissist that he is.

"So I took it upon myself to download some Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Vivaldi and a whole bunch of other various composers from the Baroque era whose names I can't even pronounce," she added nonchalantly as she laid her neon pink laptop bag in the coffee table situated in front of him. "I'm going to teach you how to download stuff on Itunes and link your gadgets to each other so you can do it yourself and won't bug me for steps or instructions anymore. You can always google or youtube it anyway," she continued her ramblings while she dropped to the floor, sitting across him with her legs crossed, and her feet tucked under her knees.

"Would you happen to know what my brother listens to?" Kol inquired as he watched her take out her Macbook Pro from her bag. He was testing her knowledge on his brother aside from what is already obvious. "When he's not out causing mayhem and destruction, that is," he added, seemingly blasé regarding the matter, as opposed to being blatant about having an ulterior motive for asking.

"He happens to be a big 'Beatles' fan," she answered, not realizing the smirk appearing on her face before she could even cease its emergence. Kol, ever the observant one, did not let it go unnoticed yet he did not comment on it. "He claims it made the 60's bearable," she said coolly, not implying her agreement to that.

Despite Klaus being a patron of the arts, the Beatles (one of her top 5 favourite bands of all time, 'Let It Be' being her ultimate favourite Beatles song,) and horses (her favourite animal after seeing 'Black Beauty' when she was eight), Caroline swears none of these things, among others (i.e., his freehand sketches of her depicting her beauty,) would change her opinion of him being a vile monster with absolutely no redeeming qualities.

Caroline was surprised to see the phantom pervading her thoughts suddenly materialize in his own corporeal and tangible form a few meters away from her. Dressed in a black army jacket with a white v-neck shirt tucked underneath his jeans, Klaus swaggered into the room oozing of sex appeal (which made Caroline rub her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was not imagined) and badassness (which made Kol roll his eyeballs into the back of his skull as if that was even possible).

"Here to give another one of your dagger threats, brother?" Kol said in a challenging tone, aware that his brother deliberately chose to step into the threshold at the exact moment when Caroline had cited something trivial about him. Eavesdropping, as it turns out, runs in the Mikaelson family, on top of their ungodly good looks and incredibly sexy accents. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Klaus snidely remarked, staring him down and turning towards Caroline.

"And who are you?" Kol replied mockingly, his demeanour completely calm and collected. "My father?"

Klaus paused in his tracks and turned towards him, "No. But you are in my house," he stated, challenging him, as if it would make his irritating little brother cower and surrender, but of course it would not. After all, even if Kol just had been un-daggered and still in the process of getting his mojo back, if Klaus still knows his brother, he knows he never turns down a challenge.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol confidently said, standing his ground in what occurs to be a glare contest between them.

"Enough!" Caroline barked, positioning herself between the two tall and extremely good looking originals. "You're both acting like Damon and Stefan fighting over a piece of blueberry muffin it's making me nauseous." Klaus would have chuckled to Caroline's comparison of his doppelganger to a small, cup-shaped bread if it weren't for the fact that she was making a comparison of both him and Kol to the two love sick and insufferable Salvatore brothers.

Both originals regarded her with a tentative look but before either of them can even assume a fighting stance, Caroline had already called the Almighty hybrid's attention, ordering him to come with her to the other sitting room (a mansion is not a mansion if it does not have many living rooms.) He glared at Kol for the last time before following Caroline (like a whipped little puppy, his brother would add.)

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my _brother_?" Klaus asserted, his nostril flaring and his jaw clenching in anger.

"I wonder which one of you is worse in my book," she nonchalantly said in mock seriousness, "Hmm. Tough choice." She knew Kol was eavesdropping in the other room and she could almost imagine the corner of his lips turning up in an obnoxious grin.

"He's hurt your precious human friend," Klaus quipped, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well, he still hasn't killed or sired any of my loved ones," she pointed out in a challenging tone. Kol smirked exultantly at her words.

_He would have if the older Salvatore had not interfered_, he thought to himself but did not argue this to her, instead, he settled for a simple "not yet anyways," adding, "There's a difference," to his make his statement more valid.

"Well, he's helped me with my AP Physics and Calculus homeworks so that kind of helped him get into my good graces," Caroline articulated, grinning at Klaus's dumbfounded expression. She went on, explaining, "We came into an agreement; I'd be his guide to the modern world as long as he doesn't go on a murdering rampage." _And make declarations of his desires to claim me for himself in order to get to you, _she mentally added to herself.

"Well, don't let the sight of my brother drinking a glass of wine laced with blood fool you," Klaus said, letting his cockiness present itself once more. "I had to command my hybrids to clean up after his messes since the mutilated corpses were beginning to stink."

They both heard a glass shattering into pieces after that. Klaus's smirk automatically widened.

"Well, whatever," Caroline uttered, rolling her eyes for the nth time around. "You know I was looking for you when I got here but one of your hybrids told me you were out," Caroline continued, trying to erase the obnoxious smirk on his face. She was, however, somewhat relieved when he finally relaxed his shoulders, his sour mood improving a little. "I just wanted to say that I've thought about what you said the last time," she said, flashing back to the conversation they had recently.

_What you had with Tyler was simply a matter of convenience._

_The truth is, your connection only stemmed from desperation, it couldn't have evolved any more than that._

"And?" Klaus asked, apprehensive about what her next words are going to be but something in the way she bit her lower lip and the way she fiddled with her sun ring in nervousness told him otherwise.

"Thinking about what you said made me realize that maybe love is not meant to be defined, or be caged in a box until one realizes its existence. Maybe it's the ambiguity…" She timidly said, aware of his eyes falling on her face but not meeting his gaze. He looked at her in deep concentration; it was as if he would deliberately murder anyone who's going to interrupt the moment.

"That one can only stretch the faculties of his/her feelings to a certain extent," he finished for her as Caroline finally let her blue orbs fall on his amber ones.

A comfortable silence lingered between them after that while they both try to take in the implication of their words. It was Caroline who decided to break the stillness settling in between them, "You cannot make someone love you, Klaus." If he was offended by her statement, he did his best not to show any sign of vulnerability by putting on a stoic face. "The choice is entirely the other person's," she concluded, then started walking away to lecture Kol on his deceit.


	4. Chapter 4

**WAVERING DESIRE_  
><em>**

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<em>  
><em> I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe<br>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me _

_So young and full of running_  
><em> All the way to the edge of desire <em>  
><em>Steady my breathing, silently screaming<em>  
><em> I have to have you now<em>

- Edge of Desire ~ John Mayer

"_In the face of true love, you just don't give up,  
>even if the object of your affection is begging you to." <em>

- Chuck Bass, Gossip Girl 1x18

Kol was able to successfully dodge the lamp aimed at his head but he did not expect the blonde baby vampire sprinting towards him then throwing him a punch on his jaw; no, he certainly did not expect that at all. He started rubbing the area where he was hit, the bruise quickly fading away. It took every ounce of his self-control not to retaliate.

"Careful, sweetheart. I knew you possess a sadistic nature from the moment you tried to hit me with those small yet no doubt, very capable hands of yours," Kol said, smirking smugly at Caroline's reaction. "However, I would prefer to feel your dainty fingers around my co—"

She shut him up by quickly moving behind him to place her left hand over his mouth, hoping against all hope that Klaus has now left the mansion. Fortunately, there had been no sound of glasses breaking or furniture crashing making Caroline sigh audibly in relief. "Are you out of your mind?"

Kol grasped her left wrist tightly shifting her position so that now he was the one who was standing behind her. His right hand went down from clutching her neck down to her shoulder then to her hipbone. She held her breath, completely astonished and petrified at his ministrations. She briefly wondered where Klaus has gone off to or how he was going to react once he sees his brother feeling her up.

The familiar scent of coconut and vanilla filled his nostrils once more as he sniffed her blond hair, committing to memory the three notes describing her fragrance. Caroline tried to elbow him on his stomach but it seemed like Kol already had anticipated this move of hers; he merely kept her in place by securing his hold on her.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear as he tilted his head a bit to the side, leaving butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck. He slowly released her by her wrist, pleased that she did not move away from him, allowing him to roam his fingers at her sides instead. All of her doubts and reservations were now thrown out of the window as she began to enjoy his caresses. She felt his smile on the tip of her shoulder blade, and then his lips teasingly brushing over her collarbone as he twirled her around ever so slightly, so that she could now feel his lustful gaze on the cleavage of her breasts.

Just when he was about to rip her clothes off, Kol all of a sudden sensed another presence entering the foyer. He characteristically rolled his eyes and turned towards his eldest brother, throwing him a scowl to match the knowing look on his face all the while manoeuvring the now flustered Caroline behind him. "Couldn't you have better timing, _brother_?" Kol muttered in sarcasm, obviously annoyed at Elijah for interrupting their _moment. _Caroline, on the other hand, was extremely mortified, although she would definitely choose anyone walking in on them but Klaus.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your company?" Elijah inquired playfully, moving to the side so he can now fully see Caroline in all her glory, "Oh, there's no need for that now, Miss Forbes, is it?" The eldest Mikaelson flashed her a charming grin and if she couldn't get any redder from the sheer embarrassment of it all, she doesn't know what else to do.

"Oh, uhm, I-uh," Caroline stuttered, earning her a look of apprehension from the younger Mikaelson. "Elijah, right? It's nice to meet you," she finished lamely, extending her hand for him to shake.

Elijah was about to grasp her hand in his when Kol suddenly made a move to block him. "Spare me the nice pleasantries, 'lijah, tell me what is it that you want?"

"Will you calm down, little brother?" Elijah said condescendingly, regarding Caroline with another look, "You're making Miss Forbes here, nervous."

The glares the two brothers are throwing each other are sharp enough to cut through whatever it is that would stand in their way. "You can continue what you're doing after I've spoken to her, Kol," Elijah said in finality, leaving Kol with no room for argument.

"You're playing a dangerous game with my siblings," Elijah told her as soon as his youngest brother was no longer in earshot. He strode to the chaise sofa where Kol had been seated earlier; Caroline, meanwhile, was in awe of his gracious movements. The Original simply gestured to her to take the empty space next to him.

After she was settled, Elijah went on, speaking in his usual composed voice, "If there's something a thousand years of existence has taught me about love, it's this," he paused briefly for a moment, making sure that the baby vampire was listening intently to his words; after all, giving unsolicited advice to his brothers' love interest rarely happens. "Love is a game of power, manipulation of emotions to control the mind… That's the game."

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this," Caroline said, confusion apparent in her voice. "It's not like; one of them is in love with me or _whatever_. Besides, I'm pretty sure both of them are heartless."

"Kol still probably has his emotions turned off, I wouldn't say the same for Klaus, though," Elijah admitted, gauging Caroline's reaction to his statement. A look of utter disbelief crossed her otherwise soft features.

"You can't blame me for being sceptical about what you're trying to say! I mean, we're talking about Klaus here," the blonde rambled on without preamble. She wanted to get the point across while standing so she put all her weight on her feet as she situated herself in a vertical position. "How am I supposed to believe he can change, after a millennium of being the physical embodiment of evil, just because he starts taking a _fancy_ towards a _girl_? You know what I think? The shallow gifts and lame pick up lines are nothing but a pathetic attempt at showing _me_ how he can feel for _someone_ other than **rage** and **malice**. Do I even need to elaborate the countless heinous things he did to cause my loved ones sorrow and pain, to prove my point?"

Elijah was beyond amused at the Caroline's violent reaction, which consequently makes him affirm his suspicions. Her vehement denial about his brother's developing feelings for her only goes to show that the realization is shaking her core. The baby vampire cares for his half brother, even though she might have a vague way of showing it.

"I know of my brother's actions towards you and everyone, Caroline," Elijah said carefully as he watched the blonde heave out an exasperated sigh. "But before he became… this evil being, as you put it, he was something else entirely. He was kind, compassionate, _loving_," Caroline rolled out her eyes at this, but Elijah continued, "but he changed because of what life had handed him."

"Is that reason good enough to make everyone around him suffer?" she asked him rhetorically, seemingly forgetting that she currently was in the company of one of the most powerful vampires ever to wander the earth. Elijah remained silent at that. It appears that Caroline is one of the few people, or vampires even, to render him speechless. When Elijah hasn't said anything, she deduced, "Everybody faces tragedies and miseries in their lifetime, but it doesn't justify nor excuse wickedness."

"Perhaps not everyone is as strong-willed as you, Miss Forbes," the Original countered.

"I'm not as good as you think," Caroline admitted, staring at him. "I mean, I do have occasional _slip-ups_ every now and then yet still, what matters is that you never stop striving to be a better person, in our case, vampire."

"Wise words from a vampire barely a year older, I must say," Elijah acquiesced, stumped by her philosophical ramblings.

"Why are you even defending your brother anyways?" Caroline queried, raising her eyebrows at him all the while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Shouldn't you be furious at him for betraying you?" She briefly paused to add something, "By the way, you may call me by my first name. It's only fitting don't you think? Since we're already having one of those heart to heart talks or whatever you'd like to call it."

"I am, _Caroline_, I won't deny that I am in fact completely enraged at my brother's actions, then again, I also won't disregard his wish to make our family whole again, everything be damned," Elijah confessed to the blonde.

Caroline nodded her head in comprehension, yet, still, she couldn't fully come to terms with his explanation. "Klaus is slowly regaining what's left of his humanity whenever he's around you. He might not feel any guilt or remorse for anything he's done in the past, nevertheless, he's starting to feel something other than hatred for himself and anyone else. Isn't it enough indication that he still has a shot at redemption?"

"I don't know, Elijah," Caroline said with uncertainty. "All I know is that if I give him a chance," she let out another defeated sigh, before finishing what was on her mind "if I give Klaus even the slightest chance then that would automatically go against my beliefs and the things that I'm fighting for."

A companionable silence settled between them for a while. "Give it some thought," Elijah began, meeting her gaze in his. "You need to open yourself. Brace yourself. To prove that in this cruel world of men, there is an absolute great discovery."

"Thank you, Elijah," she gracefully said to him, seeing that their conversation has reached its conclusion. "I'm just gonna take my leave."

"The pleasure is mine, Caroline. I'm glad to be of help," the Original before her gave her a genuine smile. "One more thing though, my dear, make sure you take a shower as soon as possible. You reek of my brother. You wouldn't want to subject yourself to another one of Klaus's violent urges now, would you? Unless what Kol said about you being a sadist is true," Elijah added, chuckling to himself at the blonde's horrified reaction.

* * *

><p>Caroline saw Kol waiting for her at the driveway the moment she went outside the house. "Hey," she said in greeting, smiling coyly at him.<p>

Kol smiled back at her, taking in her appearance. Something in her demeanor changed, that much, he can tell, moreover, he was certain that whatever caused her shift in mood might have something to do with what his older brother told her. Even though he wanted to know what it was all about, more than anything, he knew he had to directly ask his older brother instead, but that small detail could wait, what's more important at this moment was the blonde standing in front of him.

"So what's up?" She asked, her loose curls were being blown by the wind and he was tempted to brush the lose strands away from her face.

"Just wondering... when are you going to teach me how to drive?" Kol quipped, smirk in place, motioning to the black Lambhorgini on the other side of the driveway.

"You know, you can always ask your brothers about that," she knowingly said. "And other male stuff, like sports and video games and whatnot."

"I simply like having the pleasure of your company," he casually said, no reservations, no mind games, no bullshit, whatsoever.

"A year ago, I would have fallen for that... But I've changed so much this past year. I'm just not... the same Caroline anymore. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that, Kol, I'm not gonna deny that we're both physically attracted to each other but whatever happened earlier, it won't happen again. It was a momentarily lapse of judgment-" Caroline mused, thinking about Tyler, Klaus, her friends, and how they'd react if ever they find out about this.

"Hush, love," Kol gently said, interrupting her. "I apologize for behaving the way I did. It was... _wrong_ of me," he said in order to appease her sullen mood._ But can you really blame me for desiring someone as delectable as you?_ He added mentally to himself.

"If we're going to be _friends_, you need to stop calling me love," Caroline remarked in an authoritative tone earning her a mischievous smirk from Kol. "And never say sorry if you don't mean it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love," the dashing Original replied teasingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes in that very Caroline way of hers, which Kol instantly found adorable.

"Are we in better terms now?" he asked her, charmingly.

She nodded her head slightly in agreement, smiling a little at herself for being so simple minded and carefree, as compared to the contemplative mood his brother has reinforced in her earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One of the readers pointed out that Klaus has bluish green eyes, instead of amber. Unfortunately, I haven't had the time to go back and edit my mistakes since I was focused on writing this chapter. I promise that I'm going to correct them before I post the next one.

As for those of you who would like to see the 3x15 Kol/Caroline/Klaus scene in the next chapters, I'm really not sure how I'm going to incorporate what transpired in **"All My Children"** into my story, including Caroline's betrayal of Klaus, among others, given the direction where this story has headed, with Kol and Caroline being _friends_ now, for instance.

Elijah seems to support the developing relationship between his brother (Klaus) and Caroline up to a point that he himself was encouraging Caroline to give the devious hybrid a chance.

On the other hand, Kol seems to be going with the flow with Caroline with the whole being-friends deal, but is he using that to his advantage? Can their so-called friendship turn out into something more?

So, there you have it, my lovelies, please read and review. Feel free to voice out your concerns or suggestions. I appreciate it very much! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CRASH AND BURN**

_Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

- Somebody That I Used to Know ~ Gotye

Spoilers for 3x15; All My Children

Caroline had just came from the police station to give her mother the papers she forgot at home this morning. Kol had been expecting her at the Mikaelson manor and she wondered what could he possibly have done in her absence to keep himself entertained; she tried to erase the images of corpses sprawled on the Mikaelson's family room forming in her head.

"I need you to distract Klaus," the all-too familiar older Salvatore started without greeting as soon as he saw the blonde he had been waiting for arrive at her residence.

"If you don't do as I say then I am going to tell every one about your secret trysts with the _enemy_," Damon went on tauntingly while she opened the door of the house, entering the threshold all the while fiddling with her Iphone. Caroline was rolling her eyes in her head as she set her keys on the table, unaffected by his futile efforts at intimidating her.

"It's not like I'm keeping it under the wraps," she shrugged nonchalantly, refusing to meet his gaze as she moved to the kitchen to get a bottle of Perrier from the fridge with Damon tagging along behind her. "My self-preservation instinct's been hinting at me that it's better to get into their good graces," she explained carefully, not wanting to seem like she has forgotten all the horrible things the Original Hybrid has caused them because she hasn't, and she never could, never will. On the other hand, no matter how much she kept telling herself that, no matter how badly she wanted the thoughts of him out of her mind, she could not help but feel ambivalent towards _him_. Truth be told, she has been conflicted with the massive emotional turmoil building inside of her ever since he saved her life.

Damon was obviously loosing his patience so he darted to where she was standing, pinning her to the closest wall. "Didn't I mention **everyone**, including that puppy-dog love of yours?" Damon started, clutching her neck harshly making her wince slightly in pain. "Tell me, Caroline, how do you think Tyler's going to react once he finds out how you have been nothing but accepting towards Klaus's advances while he has been out there purposely putting himself into extreme amounts of pain in order to break his sire bond for you?"

She carelessly placed the bottle in the kitchen counter then faced him, throwing him an appalled look, vehemently denying her willingness to be in the receiving end of the Almighty Hybrid's 'affections', pointing out how she has only been trying to reject him in the most gracious way possible. Damon argued back, bringing up the fact that she had shamelessly worn all of Klaus's gifts (as mentioned to him by Rebecca) at the ball thrown by his family, whereas, the right thing that she should have done was to return them. "Don't ever think for a second that I've turned a blind eye to your indiscretions," Damon summarized, giving her a knowing look that made her calm and collected demeanor disappear, "I just haven't had the time to tell you off," he finished, using a chiding tone for added effect, making her desire to strangle him right there and then build up more.

"_What with your hopeless Elena obsession and whatnot_," Caroline muttered in a low voice but it was loud enough for Damon to pick up on, causing him to grimace at her all the more yet still he did not offer any witty or scalding remark to counter that.

"I'm sorry," she forcefully said after realizing the weight of her words on him. "I'm sorry," she repeated, with a little bit more empathy in her tone this time. "I didn't mean it like that," she added lamely, mentally smacking herself at how inarticulate she was being at this moment. Sure, her relationship with Damon has mended somehow, through time; however, they did not share that kind of companionship where they can lay their problems on each other. Simply put, they just learned how to co-exist.

"Don't worry your pretty little blonde head over it," Damon remarked halfheartedly, trying to get the conversation back to the whole objective of his visit. "Just do what I'm asking you to do."

"I don't wanna be a part of it, Damon," she firmly said, hoping that Damon would not force her to do anything against her will. "Not if I can avoid it."

"Not even if Elena's life is in danger?" He stated, gauging her reaction to his admission. He did not want to drop the bomb on her regarding Elena's life, once again, hanging by a piece of thread; on the other hand, he did not have a choice in the matter since she was being characteristically stubborn. "Besides, I know it may not seem like it but I…" He muttered, pausing in the middle of his speech, obviously hesitant to tell her what he had wanted to say in the first place. "It would be dull without your annoying neurotic tendencies and bubbliness surrounding us but to them, you are **dispensable**," he told her, letting her absorb the last part of his sentence. "It would be wise for you to lay your allegiance to the people who care for you."

Caroline considered his words thoughtfully; the look on her face showed what Damon wanted all along when he came to ask for her aid. "Klaus and his equally infuriating brother are at the Grill. Wear something **provocative**." With that, Damon has left to meet to brief Stefan regarding the latest developments of their plans.

* * *

><p>The two Original vampires were seated by the bar, drinking their way through half of the Grill's liquor supply when she saw them by the corner of her eye. She entered the foyer, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her black jacket in order to uncover what she has hidden underneath. She fought an urge to roll her eyes in her remembrance at Damon ordering her to wear something <em>provocative; <em>she might look bold and daring on the outside but if her heart could still beat then it would have been thumping loudly in her chest in nervousness at this instant.

"I remember seeing _her_ for the first time that night," Kol slurred, pointing to the blonde baby vampire who just entered the bar and was confidently sauntering in their direction, as if she did not even have the slightest idea they would be there. "She looks like a tasty little thing," the younger Mikaelson concluded, glancing at his brother who was immediately taken by her alluring presence.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," the Original hybrid told his little brother off in a low voice as he set his eyes on Caroline who was already passing by him. He called out her name instantly causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to look at them.

"Oh, it's you," Caroline replied spitefully, crossing her arms in front of her while glaring daggers at the despicable werepire in front of her. She turned to his younger brother next, greeting the younger Mikaelson a little bit more amiably than she regarded the former.

"Join us for a drink," Klaus casually offered in his smooth voice, trying to charm his way into having the pleasure of her company whereas Kol just silently made a toast in her direction with a blank look on his face.

"Hm…I'd rather die of thirst," the blonde retorted viciously, raising her brows, "But thanks," she added in a higher pitch of her voice before finally sauntering away, expecting that he would follow her soon. The countdown in her head begins as she turned her back on them, sprinting away. Five…. Four…

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus declared, smiling with his dimples showing on his cheeks before finishing the contents of his glass in one huge gulp.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol coolly replied after taking a gulp of his liquor, staring at the blonde making her exit, not bothering to hide his amusement at his older brother's attitude change. After all, it has been centuries since he last saw him act like a love struck teenager, ever since Tatia. If only he can see the look that appears on his face whenever he sees the blonde himself then he would not be so amused at all.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus confidently said with a glint in his eye, setting his glass against the counter then getting up to follow Caroline outside, leaving his brother behind.

* * *

><p>"Caroline!" Klaus yelled her name, catching her attention indefinitely. He was walking in a human pace since there were people within the area of the vicinity. A car that was passing by almost hit him; the driver yanked its horn to alarm him to get back to the side of the road, yet, he ignored it, purposely moving in the direction where Caroline was strolling ahead of him.<p>

"Are you serious?" She snapped, pivoting both her feet to face him, so that she can broadcast to him her impatience. "Take a hint," she added slackly, turning her back to him once more in order to advance to where her car is parked.

"Don't be angry, love," Klaus said to appease her annoyance, waving his hand in the air as he moved closer to her. "We had a little spat, I'm over it already," he supplied, trying to get her to acknowledge him fully. It seemed like he did not get the meaning behind the words that she had spoken to him a week ago: _You cannot make someone love you. The choice is entirely the other person's. _

"Oh, I'm not," came Caroline's immediate response, not bothering to turn around, but pausing in her tracks to anticipate his next move. She had somehow expected his next words to be insanely cheesy.

"How can I quit myself?" The original Hybrid rhetorically asked her in his husky voice, causing the baby vampire to finally look at him.

The blonde baby vampire heaved out an audible sigh before swinging herself around in order to front him, "You and your expensive jewelry and your _romantic_ drawings can leave me alone," said in an authoritative tone. The fact of the matter is, if he were another person, she would not have to feel the need to be guilty for reveling in his attention. If she were to be honest with herself, she might admit having an affinity towards him despite everything that he has ever done. It scares her to think her control might slip, that she might just give in despite what everyone would think.

Klaus gave her a serious look, "Oh, c'mon, take a chance, Caroline!" She chuckled, rolling her eyes at his antics. "Talk to me," he said, taking a seat on an empty bench in the middle of the parking lot. She regarded him with an skeptical look, "C'mon, get to know me," he pleaded, making her lift her eyeballs in disbelief. "I dare you," he appealed to her once more, smiling a seemingly genuine smile, using his knowledge of her being the kind of girl who never backs down from a challenge-to his advantage.

She stared at him contemplatively, "fine," she said, finally acquiescing to his requests, taking the seat next to him on that bench. He was silent for a while, only gazing at her adoringly, making her feel ... Well, she told herself not to feel affected by his beautiful aquamarine eyes and his smoldering gaze, to concentrate on the task at hand; after all, she was supposed to be the one to distract him and not the other way around. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked conversationally.

"I wanna talk about you," he simply said, causing her to chortle, doubting his sincerity at the moment. "Your hopes, your dreams," she gave him another one of her looks as he said this but he went on, saying, "everything you want in life."

She let out an incredulous laugh "Just to be clear," she said, looking at him as he swayed his head a little bit to the side to show her that he's all ears to whatever it is that she needed to clarify with him. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you," Klaus admitted, smiling and never leaving his gaze on her as she said nothing else but coyly smiled at him.

* * *

><p>They had been talking for at least fifteen minutes now but all of a sudden, Klaus stood up, sharply drawing his breath while clutching at his chest. He could not feel any pain or discomfort and yet there was something nagging at him but he could not comprehend what it was specifically.<p>

"What is it?" Caroline asked, standing up, looking surprised at his sudden change in demeanor.

He looked at her, confused, trying to figure out what was happening at the moment. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," she simply replied but he obviously was not convinced since he propelled towards her and tightly gripped her arms automatically making her fearsome.

"What did you do!" Klaus growled at her, shaking her to tell him the truth when realization dawned on him. "Kol," he uttered his brother's name in concern and then he stopped for one moment, trying to filter all the other noises. His hearing focused on the sound of something heavy being dragged. He raced towards where he heard the sound in vampire speed, in a dark alley at the back of the Grill, with Caroline following his swift moves.

The original hybrid first attacked Alaric then both the Salvatores while Caroline settled herself to where Kol was lying unconscious, cradling him on her lap, taking the dagger out of his heart and biting her wrist to feed him her blood. Damon regarded her with a dirty look at her interference when she heard Klaus threatening to kill him. A heated discussion between Klaus and Damon continued and when Damon finally said something that riled up Klaus even more, the only original who seemed to have a moral compass, Elijah, spoke to interrupt his brother from hurting the older Salvatore.

Elijah explained to his younger brothers the current situation with their mother wanting to put an end to their lives. Kol stood up as soon as he gained his strength, thanks to Caroline's blood. He was still a little dazed from being daggered but he was not dense to believe that the blonde young vampire at his side had been helping him predominantly, he knew that Caroline had a hand in the matter yet he did not know what to feel about that. His eyes fall on his half brother's appearance, he deduced that he would have been extremely livid at Caroline right now for turning his affections for her against him. He was even surprised at the fact that he did not kill her right after realizing her betrayal.

Elijah called his attention, interrupting Kol from his thoughts about the blonde; he should be thinking about his and his siblings' lives being at stake here instead so he gave Caroline one last look before leaving with both of his brothers in order to confront their mother and stop her from killing them all. He would have to deal with her once everything is _right_ in the world again.


	6. Chapter 6

**GOODBYE MADNESS**

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_

_Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away._

It's the End Where I Begin, The Script

The lights inside Caroline's house were out except for a small lamp illuminating the staircase when she arrived. She switched the lights on right after setting her keys and bag on the counter. A gasp of surprise left her pale lips as soon as she turned herself around, her blue orbs set on the youngest Mikaelson sitting so casually on one of the couches in the living room.

He can sense the fear permeating in her veins as soon as she had seen him yet he chose to remain silent in an attempt to anticipate her reaction. Was she going to run as swiftly as she could in order to put as much distance between them or was she going to try to attack him?

She did neither of the two; instead, she tried to calm her nerves while she stood there unmoving. "Are you going to kill me?" Her voice was soft as she asked him this. It reminded her of a similar conversation she has had with his _brother _before; she had been on her bed dying from a hybrid bite and _he_ had been standing by her door. '_Do you really think that low of _me?' was the hybrid's direct reply. Their first interaction only happened a few months ago but she was beginning to feel like the memory came from another lifetime.

Kol just smirked at her and she instantly regretted asking her mother to invite him in a week ago to help her with her AP Chemistry homework. She got an A minus for that by the way, still an A regardless, but now that the Original had free entrance to her house whenever he wanted, she thought that she should have just failed the subject instead. It even amazes her now how she still manages to get her responsibilities at high school done on top of dealing with supernatural activities that have been going on in her town.

She was broken from her train of thoughts when she heard his voice filling the unnerving silence of the room for the first time that night. "I'm here to protect you, _Caroline_," was all he said, as if his simple explanation would not consequently cause her to formulate more questions in her head.

"Is this one of your cruel ways of making your victims believe you're not gonna hurt them but then you're just gonna go ahead on torturing them anyway? If it is, then I don't see…" She answered, uncertain of what she was going to say next so she stopped in the middle of her ramblings, letting out an audible sigh. "Look, I may not have been the one who pushed the dagger in your heart, but I had a hand in the events that almost led to your death and your siblings'. So, if you're here to kill me…" She let out another sigh, "Then just be done with it."

If Caroline had not been a vampire, she would not have seen him move swiftly to where he was standing now just less than a feet away from her. "I could kill you in a heartbeat or in less than a second it takes to swat a fly. I could easily rip your heart out and you wouldn't even be able to feel a thing," Kol taunted with a hard expression on his face but then the way he was caressing her face was tender; Caroline only stared at him, trying to swallow her dread away. "But I'm not here to kill you," Kol said in finality, tilting her chin to make her look at him straight in the eyes, trying to make her believe his words.

Caroline released the breath she has been holding for so long, seemingly relieved for a moment, "But I… I don't understand…"

"You may be a vampire now," Kol said, smoothing her hair carefully, relishing in its softness. Caroline was frozen by his touch. It made her uncomfortable yet she could not find it in herself to stop him from his ministrations. On the contrary, she found herself getting more absorbed to every word he utters. "But you're still very human. You were only reacting to the circumstances according to what you thought was the right to do."

A momentary silence passed between them. "And they say you're the crazy one in the family," Caroline commented as he stopped brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Isn't being here with you an unwise thing for me to do?" The Original said, gazing at her with fire in his eyes, she could only gulp her nervousness at the back of her throat. "But facing my brother's wrath is the least of my concerns right now—" He admitted, moving closer to Caroline one more time but the blonde only stepped back.

"_He's_ angry with me but you… You're _his_ brother," Caroline pointed out. "The look on _his_ face when _he_ realized that you might be hurt, how he reacted… Klaus may have a twisted way of showing it but he cares for his family. I'm beginning to understand that all he's ever done was to protect everyone he's ever loved given the lengths that he'd go through to accomplish that. What's worse is that just when he was beginning to show a bit of his humanity, I, for lack of a better term, mindlessly used his feelings to my advantage."

Kol closed the distance between them, not giving her any more chance to elude his advances. "He's not angry enough to kill you," he said, trying to reassure her by piercing his aquamarine eyes into hers. "If that's what you're worried about."

"No," Caroline agreed, looking at him intently. "Killing me would imply kindness on his part. If there's one thing I've learned about him is that he's never merciful. Perhaps he'd spare my life to see me suffer for eternity." _Just like he had done with Katherine, _she mentally adds.

"Then come away with me," Kol simply said, grasping her hand tightly, letting his eyes say the things he couldn't mouth with words. There was nothing in store for him here, no reason for him to stay in this town that only reminds him of horrible memories from his past. His mother had betrayed his family and his relationships with his siblings were strained. There was simply nothing there for him to begin his life with. Nothing but maybe, a life he can fathom living with her.

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn when Rebecca went inside her brother's room; the Original Hybrid had looked so forlorn and contemplative that evening that she could not even help but feel the tiniest bit amount of sympathy towards him despite all of the sorrows he had caused her.<p>

"I thought you would've gone by now," Klaus remarked as tear out another page from his sketchbook. He had been tearing his drawings of Caroline one by one, burning them in the fireplace for about an hour now, hoping that whatever emotions he's having right now would burn away as well. He knew he should not even dare call "it" betrayal on her part since she had always been his enemy due to her association with the doppelganger, however, he had not anticipated that she would be capable of being conniving-using his interest in her to distract him from their plans.

"Elijah's leaving. Kol has fled. Esther and Finn had gone too," Rebecca heard his brother say as she carefully picked up one of his drawings sitting on his desk, recognizing one of the doppelganger wench's friends, the blonde one, in one of those charcoal sketches.

"I hated you when I learned you kill our mother," Rebecca confessed all the while looking at her brother's works; some of them were reproductions of famous artworks. "But I realized now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me."

"Well, aren't we a pair," quipped Klaus.

Rebecca did not say anything to counter that but she only approached him and showed him images depicting the history of their family from the cave. She carefully explained to him that the oak tree from the old world, the only thing that can kill them, still exists in the world somehow. "It's not over, Nik," she concluded, earning her a worried look from her brother.

"We will find it," Klaus said in fervor. "I promise you, dear sister, I'll do whatever it takes to destroy anything or anyone that threatens our existence."

"Even if it includes the person whom you desire the most?" Rebecca replied in a challenging tone, gesturing towards one of his sketches lying on the table, the few ones he still has yet to ruin in flames along with his emotions. Klaus tried to mask his surprise with a poker face but the slight raising of his eyebrows gave him away. "You should know that our brother has taken your beloved baby vampire with him. One of your hybrids informed me."

It might not seem like it but Rebecca was quite observant. She had noticed her brother's growing affections on the baby vampire even before he started sketching her and her suspicions were only confirmed at the ball when she had seen Caroline wearing the gifts that Klaus had bestowed her. Even though Rebecca has not said anything about it, she had wanted to get to know the younger vampire more to understand what it was about her that brought out her brother's hidden side, after all, it had been centuries since someone had captivated him so. On the other hand, she did not expect that her youngest brother had developed some sort of bond with her in such a short span of time, up to a point wherein _she_ would be amenable to accompany him.

"I would no longer waste my precious time on silly little things, Rebecca," Klaus calmly said with fierceness in his tone. "Besides, in my experience, those people who have defied me have fallen into my hands in one way or another, even with no effort from me at all."

After saying that, Klaus had picked the remaining drawings of Caroline on the desk; he did not even bother giving it one last look before throwing everything into the fire. His sister only watched in silence as the flames became all the more ablaze as he left his room to have his rest.

It was only when he reached the adjoining room where his bed was situated that he allowed his resolve to crumble. He wanted to throw something, anything to soothe the anger coursing through his veins but he could not do it knowing that Rebecca would hear it and automatically deduce as to what the real subject of his fury was. Sometimes, in times like this, he wished his sister did not know him that well. The bottle of scotch placed on his bedside table caught his eye; he took it, not bothering to get a glass first before downing the amber liquid in one huge gulp, cursing his idiotic little brother in his head.

He would find her but it would have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**FUGITIVES**

Any minute now and the sun would rise marking the beginning of a new day. Two undead creatures of the night drove by the highway with TNT's "Highway to Hell" blasting through the car's speakers. _How very Dean of Supernatural of us, _the blonde cheerleader mused.

"Do you even have a destination in mind?" She asked her companion, throwing him a fleeting glance. The troublesome Original ignored her question, muttering 'oh bloody hell' in his thick English accent when 'Game Over' appeared on the screen of his Ipad.

"How about an actual plan, maybe?" She continued, trying to hide her impatience but instead of getting annoyed over his antics, Caroline chuckled at the sour look written all over his face. He only glared at her through the rear view mirror before going back to the game he'd been playing for the past ten minutes. A sudden urge of determination to remove the cocky expression on her face swept through him as he tried to focus on not letting his character fall off a cliff.

Caroline dared him to beat her highest score on Temple Run, telling him that only then would she agree on teaching him how to drive. Seeing those Ferrari cars racing against each other on ESPN while he was channel surfing one time had instantly instigated his interest on cars. Since then he had wanted to learn how to drive and get into Formula one racing but unfortunately his two older brothers were too preoccupied to teach him.

In an effort to get him to discuss their current 'situation,' Caroline quickly snapped the Ipad away from his grasp, causing him to widen his eyes at her. "Give me that," he disdainfully said, throwing her a murderous look. Instead of handing him the tablet, the young vampire threw it outside the car window.

"What the hell? I just spent $600 on that thing!" Kol yelled in exasperation, fisting his hand in an effort to control his growing anger.

Caroline burst in chuckles at his petulance, however the serious expression on his face did not waver. "You're serious?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing in vexation. "Elijah gave us access to our own personal bank accounts a week after we came back."

She gave him a look of pure disbelief. "You're dead serious?"

"Contrary to popular opinion, we don't take advantage of our… _skills_ all the time," he coolly said.

"Yeah, I suppose a thousand years' existence would surely warrant anyone to an immense wealth." After all, she knew that Klaus did not acquire his estate in Mystic Falls through compulsion. Thinking about it now, she couldn't fathom just how loaded the Mikaelsons are. "In retrospect, I was actually wondering why you didn't drain me off vervain to compel me." Caroline rambled carelessly.

Kol smirked in return. "Would you like me to?" Not that he would actually resort to use compulsion on her; not after hearing from his brother what that despicable Damon Salvatore did to her in the past. He scowled at the thought, which made Caroline look at him in slight confusion.

"You know, if I ever see that wretched Salvatore again, I am going to make him regret his entire existence." His furious tone and fierce look made Caroline roll her eyes.

"I really think about where we're heading first before you pay any mind to your petty revenge."

"Like anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" Kol replied playfully, imitating his brother's drawl from the Ball.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Kol. There really isn't anything like eavesdropping to show you how different the world outside your head is."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were interested in my _dearest_ brother then."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Kol looked at her subtly, trying to hide the smile forming on his lips. "So where to, now love?"

Caroline grins. "Ever been to Spain?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I actually didn't have an actual plot in mind when I wrote this story but I'm giving it a shot seeing that I'm still getting reviews for this. Maybe you guys can give me suggestions? It would really help me out a lot. Thanks! Don't forget to R&R!

Special to everyone who _favorited _this story as well as those who added this on their alerts. Lastly, please check my other fanfiction entitled **"Because Life Happened".**

**WHERE TO NEXT?**

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Counting Stars, One Republic

"Traveling is the only thing you can spend for that would make you rich," the blonde said in a matter-of-fact tone as she scanned their pictures on her camera. Kol thought Spain was a little overrated and the younger vampire agreed so they found themselves in Myanmar instead a week later after leaving Mystic Falls. They thought Asia was a good place to hide from Klaus. Kol actually thought Caroline was clever for thinking that even though he would never say that to her face.

"Rich in terms of what?" Asked the Original after taking a big gulp of what they both have been drinking for the past ten minutes.

"You know… In memories. Experience." She replied shrugging her shoulders casually. The breeze was blowing her blonde hair in all directions. Kol moved his hand close to her left cheek in order to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. They were sitting next to each other on a hot air balloon ride and enjoying the view of the Bagan, an ancient city located in Burma.

"Then in that case, you must be talking to the one of richest in the world," he said in that cocky way of his.

"In money too, I suppose," she said as she took the bottle of red wine interlaced with O positive blood from his grasp, handing him the camera in exchange.

He would always pay in cash for their expenditures instead of just using compulsion to get what they want or need. He hadn't noticed that he'd been doing that ever since Caroline had told him about what she felt about mind control. She would never admit it to her friends but even though she has already forgiven Damon for using her and compelling her countless times when she was still human, she still hasn't forgotten what he did. There's a part of her un-beating heart that still resents him for it. During her formative weeks as a vampire, she would often find herself imagining gruesome ways of making the eldest Salvatore suffer before ending his existence altogether. If it wasn't for Elena or Stefan, she definitely might have. Kol, on the other hand, definitely would have tortured him until he pleads for his life.

"I liked that photo that you took of the fisherman by the river at sunrise. You're actually getting good at taking pictures," Caroline went on as he browsed through the pictures on his Nikon D5300. Kol purchased it online through Amazon after an hour of debating with her on what specific brand/model to buy. "It's funny how things turned out, don't you think? It was only a few weeks ago when your brother offered me to travel the world with him and now I'm doing exactly that with his youngest brother."

Her remark was met by silence and a serious look from the Original. "What! No witty one liner? Not even an eye roll?"

"I need to tell you something." Caroline felt nervous. Nothing ever good comes after that line. Not in her experience.

"Elijah told me that no harm would come to either of us, especially you, should we return to Mystic Falls." He could have kept that information from her but during the time that they spent together; he just simply could not bring himself to lie to her unless it concerns her safety. Furthermore, if only his older siblings could see him now acting so different from the sinister younger brother they knew him to be; they would probably assume he was being bewitched. But of course he hasn't changed completely. He would still end up killing his victims; it's just that he makes sure to do it when she wasn't around.

"You called him?" Her tone wasn't furious as he had expected earlier when he was already considering telling her. She was unnervingly calm and carefully regarding him at the same time.

"My siblings and I, as you know, were created as the first of our kind so we possess special abilities unique only to us. One of which is telepathy." He probably shouldn't reveal that information to her but he thought he could sensibly explain the situation to her by telling her something _trivial_ about him.

Now it was the newbie vampire's turn to be silent. She glanced at the pilot whom Kol compelled to remain quiet during their entire trip. "Caroline?"

"That's actually pretty cool." She smiled. She wonders if there was anything in the world anymore that could surprise her ever since she was introduced to the world of the Supernatural.

"It's possible for ordinary vampires too."

"Really?"

"In some cases, yes. Through blood bond between a sire and his creation or with an Original, like myself."

"Are you implying that we? Eck! So gross." The look of disgust on her face amused him a great deal but he can't say he wasn't open to the idea of having a much permanent connection to Caroline. Maybe he'd be able to convince her after all she agreed to go with him.

"But it is possible. Originals can compel vampires after all."

"Have you ever compelled me?" She wasn't accusing him but she threw him a look of plain curiosity.

"Never," exclaimed Kol. "And it's not as if I could. I know you take vervain." He was actually a bit thrown back by her inquiry but he chose not to show it. "You're deflecting."

"Maybe I just didn't wanna ruin the moment."

"If you wanna go back…"

"I don't know. I might get used to this."

"Get used to just the two of us?" Kol said expectantly.

"Maybe," replied Caroline. "I can't believe we're having this conversation 3,000 feet above the ground."

"Wasn't it your idea to be on this bloody balloon ride?"

"You have to admit it's interesting to see how they got the balloon in the air and the views of the temples and pagodas from up her are amazing. Great for your photography too." The truth is that Caroline hasn't thought about Mystic Falls or her friends or her mom or any of it since the plane ride to Asia. She realized that Klaus was indeed right about everything he told her before. The world has a lot to offer and the possibilities are endless for a vampire like herself. Mystic Falls seemed too small and too distant for her that she considered the possibility of not ever going back. Could she really do that? "Can I ask you a question?"

He was going to say to her that he thought they have somehow became close enough for her not to feel the need to ask politely for anything anymore but he decided not to. "Shoot."

"Why did Klaus dagger you?"

Of all the questions that she could have asked, he was certainly surprised that her interest in the matter would arise. Sure, he finds her perceptive and clever enough for an eighteen year old newly turned vampire but that irked him sometimes, still not a bad thing though, he thinks. "Is there even a reason for him to do such a thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'd like to think he doesn't dagger his siblings and keep them in a box just for the heck of it."

He could have accused of her of liking his older brother more than she lets on for trying to elicit some information about him but he already knows that she does so he answered the question honestly. "I found out about him keeping our Mother in one of the coffins and I confronted him about it."

"Maybe he did you a favour. Your mother's a bitch," Caroline said but upon realizing her words, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

Kol interjected. "It's fine. You're right. He may have a... how would you term it?" Kol thought for a bit and went on. "Even though he has a shitty way of showing it, he's only been doing that to protect us… or when we did something to really piss him off. Rebekah's the one that's been daggered the most I've lost count actually."

Caroline let out a laugh finding the whole thing about their family so amusing. Kol smiled wantonly. She recovered a few seconds later and asked him another question. "What was it like being daggered?"

"It just feels like sleeping but still being aware at the same time. We can still hear or see things that's why in a way we're still aware of what's been going on around us."

"That's why it wasn't hard for you to keep yourself up to date with how things are even though you've been locked in a box for almost a century."

"You know people don't give you credit for your mind." He knows he probably shouldn't have said that to her face; he didn't want her to think that she can probably outwit him but it was getting hard for him not to so he decided that perhaps a small compliment wouldn't hurt.

"I know you see me a little more than a tasty little thing." Caroline gave him a small but genuine smile and maybe if giving her more compliments like that would elicit such a response from her then maybe he wouldn't mind as much.

It was forty five minutes after eight that evening when they found themselves back into their hotel. They didn't have any plans for the night and Kol thought it was only appropriate to continue their discussion earlier.

Caroline was sitting on the sofa watching a documentary about a super lion pride on Nat Geo and munching on a bag of Lay's at the same time. Kol sat next to her and snatched the remote control from her grasp turning the television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Caroline whined taking back the remote control from him and turning the TV on again.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do and I swear I'm going to break the bloody thing into pieces if you don't turn it off." He can be really intimidating when he wants to be so he watched as Caroline turned the TV off all the while making a sulking face. He then noticed that her legs were barely covered by a tiny piece of fabric he remembered her calling it a boyshort. She followed his line of vision and realized that he was ogling at her legs so she took one of the throw pillows to cover her thighs. Kol smirked thinking she had no idea what he would do to get a rise out of her but that would have to wait.

Caroline figured that the sooner they can get the conversation over with, the sooner she can get back to watching so she stayed still waiting for him to tell her what they should do.

"I know my brother. It would only be a couple of days or weeks until I end up in a coffin if I go back even with Elijah's assurance that nothing would happen. I don't want to go back. You, on the other hand…"

"I don't wanna go back either," Caroline said as she turned to him. He was wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves and for a moment she wanted to unbutton it and see what was under his shirt. She has never seen him without a shirt on before, which was weird because they have been traveling together for a week now doing practically everything together. "At least not yet. Not until we finish doing everything in my list."

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement but he hid it well. "So where does our adventure lead us next?"

Caroline smiles eagerly at him with a hint of excitement in her eyes. "How do you feel about exploring one of the most populous countries in the world?"

"China?"

The blonde vampire shook her head in that adorable way of hers earning her a chuckle from her companion. "The land of Kamasutra."

Kol smirked. "I like the way your mind works."


End file.
